Attitude
by dancewithme617
Summary: "I have to say, Lucy, I've just about had it." Lucy's developed an attitude. Peter is none too happy. SPANKING FIC. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or the Pevensies, C.S. Lewis does, I own the plot, yadayada**

****Warning: ****This story contains spanking. Don't like, don't read, don't hate. Easy as pie. **

* * *

His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Lucy, go to your bedchamber."

"Peter, I'm sorry, I-"

"Lucy." The tone of his voice was one he very rarely used, and tears spilled down 10 year old Lucy Pevensie's face as she ducked her head and hurried out of the dining hall.

She hasn't meant to cause any trouble; one minute they were all sitting around the table enjoying supper and the next her cup of water fell to the ground, shattering. And then she was screaming curses at Susan for how careless she was, and Edmund's mouth was in the shape of a perfect "o," and Peter was rushing over and lifting her out of her chair firmly, ordering her to leave the table at once.

She gulped fearfully as she reached her chamber and climbed onto her bed, curling up on her side, back facing the door. Peter and Susan had both made several comments about her "attitude" over the past few days. Peter had reminded her sharply that disrespect was absolutely not acceptable, and had warned her the day before that if she kept up her creative comments and vocabulary, she would find herself in trouble. Tonight, it seemed, she had finally pushed him to his limit. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, wishing with everything in her that she had control of time and could wind back the minutes to avoid what she had coming. She jumped as she heard the knock at her door.

"Come in." She sat up and her breath caught in her throat as Peter strode towards her bed, Susan's ebony hairbrush in hand. He settled onto the bed next to her, drawing in a deep breath before he spoke. When he did, his voice was dangerously quiet.

"I have to say, Lucy, I have just about had it."

"I'm sorry." Her voice was small and timid, and Peter fought the urge to scoop her up into a hug right then and there. He steeled himself as he looked into her eyes, her little brown eyes that just moments ago had been filled with disdain. Now, they were swimming with tears.

"What makes you think it's alright to speak to anyone in the manner that you spoke to Susan just now?"

"Peter-"

"I have a right mind to wash your mouth out. Unacceptable. You know much better than that. Your language and attitude have been atrocious lately, and you seem to believe that it's also alright to simply disregard requests and warnings. Obviously, I've let this get too far out of hand. Which," he said, picking up the hairbrush, which he had set on the bedspread, "is why I am going to take care of it now. No more," he declared, swinging his legs over the side of her bed and sitting up tall.

During his lecture, Lucy had drawn her knees further and further up into her chest and had curled up into a smaller and smaller ball. Now, she drew in a deep, shaky breath as her older brother reached out his hand to help her sit up. "Come here, Lucy," Peter ordered. "Now," he said, after she gave a little whine and offered him the best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

With a sigh, Lucy slid off the bed and moved to stand in front of him. He leaned forward and reached to tip her chin up so he could look her in the eyes. "Tell me why you're getting this spanking right now."

"Because...be-because I was rude to...to Susan and yelled at her tonight and..." She trailed off. Peter raised an eyebrow. "Because of my attitude?" Peter reached around and landed a sharp smack on her clad bottom. She jumped and then grimaced.

"Absolutely because of your attitude. That's not a question and shouldn't even be a doubt in your mind. I'll ask you again. Why are you getting this spanking, Lucy?" She swallowed hard.

"Because of how I treated Susan tonight and because of my attitude," she recited quickly.

"Very good," Peter said quietly. "Right then." He set the hairbrush down on the bed again, just long enough to grasp her wrist and put another arm around her waist, lifting her over his lap.

"How many?" Lucy whimpered, feeling sick to her stomach.

"Until I decide you've learned well enough to keep your attitude in check." And with that, he pulled up her skirt and pulled down her panties, just enough to expose her bare bottom. For the second time that night, Lucy squeezed her eyes shut.

The first smack made her jump and gasp. Peter had skipped past using his hand and was using strictly the brush. Lucy groaned inwardly, letting out a yelp at the next smack.

From then on, it was a continuous assault, and Lucy found it a vain effort to try to hold back tears as the hairbrush lit a violent fire all over every inch of her bottom. She stammered frantic apologies and kicked her legs out and struggled, and not a minute into the spanking Peter had to grasp her hand in his giant one to keep her from reaching back. After what seemed like forever, she finally collapsed, sobbing brokenly over Peter's lap, all the fight knocked out of her. Peter landed a final 6 hard smacks on her now uniform red bottom, then set the brush down. He pulled Lucy's panties back up quickly and smoothed down her skirt as best he could, then went to work rubbing her back and stroking her hair as she cried.

After about two minutes, she stood up and turned away from Peter, wiping her eyes and trying to catch her breath. She turned back towards Peter at last, looking everywhere but at his face. Then her eyes met his, and her small face crumpled.

Peter lifted his baby sister into his arms and folded her into a hug, carding his fingers through her hair and kissing her forehead and cheek. He didn't say anything; it never helped to say anything to her immediately following a spanking. He waited for her to speak.

Her voice was rough and choked with tears. "I'm sorry, Peter. I'll try to do better."

"Shhh, it's alright," he murmured as he wiped away the tears on her cheeks with his sleeve. "I know you will. I just want you to be able to recognize when you're out of line and then not make the same mistake again."

"I know. I'll be more respectful and try to be less sar-sarcastic."

"Good." He kissed her forehead. "Thank you. That's what I ask of you. I don't like doing this, Lucy."

"I know, I'm so sorry, Peter..." She let out a sob.

"Shhh, all's forgiven. It's alright."

He held her until she stopped crying and her breath became steady, then said, "I love you, Lucy-lu."

"I love you too," she half-whispered back.

"Well, _that's_ good!" He exclaimed dramatically, making her giggle. "You don't even under_stand_, I was _so_ worried, _so_ distraught!" She slid off his lap, laughing, and he moved to stand up.

He ruffled her hair. "Go apologize to Susan." She gave him a guilty little half smile.

"I will." Then she walked into his arms for one last hug. "You do actually know that I love you, though, right?"

"Of course," he assured her as his arms closed around her. "Even when you're a brat." She shot him a look.

"Dolt."

"Dummy."

"Nincompoop."

"Love you."

"Love you."

* * *

**So this is for those of you who wanted one of the girls spanked. As always, review! Xxx**


End file.
